


The Road Trip

by mideltone_one



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mideltone_one/pseuds/mideltone_one
Summary: Callum has a long drive for work and an unexpected companion.This is the first back story relating toThe Wedding Speech, though it stands on its own.





	The Road Trip

Callum opens the door at the back of the van and throws his rucksack in. It’s going to be a long day today, driving up to Edinburgh, but he's looking forward to getting away from the square and all the looks and whispers he’s still getting since the wedding, or rather non-wedding. No chance he'll bump into one of Whit’s extended family up there, and perhaps he'll sleep better in an unfamiliar room than he has in the flat. It's surprising he can sleep there at all; even though she moved out almost immediately, letting him vacate the sofa at the Queen Vic, every corner of the place reminds him of what he did to her. But in the end, he knows, she was right to reject him for both their sakes.

He pokes his head round the corner of the office where Jay is deep in paperwork. “Right boss,” he says, “I'll see you tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Not without this you won't” says Jay, holding up a folder of papers, “No paperwork, no body. No body …”  
“No funeral. No funeral, no payment. Yeah sorry, me head’s a bit all over the place.”  
“You sure you're up to this? I can send big Nigel. He won't be happy, but …”  
“No, I'm sure. Once I get going I'll be fine.”  
“OK. Just make sure you remember to get-”  
“Receipts for everything,” Callum interrupts, “yeah I know.”  
“So you was listening.”  
“I always listen to what you say boss.” Callum adds one of his winning smiles, which seems to do the trick.  
“Go on then,” says Jay, “and text me when you get there so I know everything's OK.”  
“Will do.”

~~~~~

Callum is closing the passenger door as Ben storms past him, his face like thunder. He could just ignore it, but the voice inside his head tells Callum he should check that the younger man is alright. “Ben?” he calls out, but there's no response, no acknowledgement even. Locking the van he runs after him, calling his name again.

Catching up with him just before the station, Callum grabs his shoulder spinning him round so they're face to face. There's still no response from Ben, just the coldest of stares. Callum remembers the kid on the estate where he grew up who was deaf and taught him a couple of sign language phrases. “Are you OK?” he asks, making what he hopes are the correct signs.  
“Why are you making weird shapes like that,” asks Ben angrily, “and what do you want?”  
“It's sign language” says Callum sheepishly, “I was asking if you was OK. You didn't react when I called you so I thought you might not have heard me.”

“I didn't react because I was ignoring you” replies Ben coldly, “And here's some sign language for you.” He raises his middle finger and waves it in front of Callum. “Now leave me alone so I can get out of this shit hole for good.” He takes another step towards the station before grinding to a halt in front of the sign that says, “Closed for Engineering Work.”  
“Great. Can't even leave without a load of hassle.”

Callum shakes his head. Did he hear that right? Ben’s leaving? He's got use to him, and his snarky comments. Not that he'd tell Ben to his face. That would be an invitation to a lifetime of teasing. “You're coming back though, ain't you?”  
Ben shakes his head, holds up his bag. “All my worldly goods” he says.  
“So I'll never see you again?” It takes a lot of effort to keep the desperation out of his voice.  
“Why Sherlock,” says Ben in a mock Victorian accent, “I do believe you've solved the case. The case of the bleedin’ obvious.”  
“Oi,” replies Callum, “no need to take your anger out on me.”  
“No need to ask stupid questions,” Ben snaps back.  
“Well, I won't have to bother in future, will I. When I get back from Edinburgh, Walford’ll be a Ben free zone.”  
“But not a bender free zone,” says Ben to Callum's back as the older man turns to leave, “unless you're moving too.” Callum clenches his fists but decides to ignore the comment.

There's a van parked up delivering something which stops Callum driving away immediately. After five minutes sitting stationary, he's surprised as the passenger door opens and a familiar bag is thrown in, followed by Ben.  
“What d’you think you're doing?” asks Callum, the irritation clear in his voice.  
“Getting a lift to Manchester.”  
“Manchester? I ain't going anywhere near Manchester.”  
“Newcastle then, that'll do. You're going past there ain't you?”  
“I guess, but what I don't get is why I'm gonna be taking you with me.”  
“‘Cos I cleared it with Jay. Not like you're paying for the petrol is it?”  
“So I don't really have any choice, do I?”  
“Don't look like it mate.”

~~~~~

There's been an uneasy silence in the van since they started moving. After breaking up with Whitney, Callum had expected to get closer to Ben, but that just hasn't happened. They’ve moved back and forth between friends and possibly more than friends, but every time he’s thought they were getting somewhere, Ben has got caught up in some other disaster. Most recently it was the latest round of his on going battle with Phil, which must have ended really badly this time. Callum’s tried to reach out, but every time he's been rebuffed, and the mood right now seems like more of the same. It’s going to be a long trip.

“Where's this body you're picking up?” Ben has stopped staring at his phone at last, or blankly out of the window, his voice calmer.  
“Edinburgh,” says Callum, “why?”  
Ben, turns in his seat so he can face his companion, “If you're set on going north, why are we heading south?”  
“I don't know,” replies Callum, “I'm just following what me phone tells me.”  
Ben pulls the phone out of its mount and shakes his head. “This says Farnborough, you muppet, not Edinburgh.”  
“You’re joking right?”  
“Look for yourself,” says Ben holding up the phone. Before Callum can look there’s a hoot from behind him. “Best you just keep your eyes on the road and let me fix this,” adds Ben.  
“So do I just carry on the way I’m going?” asks Callum, aware that he’s just making the journey longer the further off track he goes.  
“Are you talking about your life in general, or this trip specifically?”  
“What?”  
“Forget it. Just pull into this petrol station on the right here. I can get some snacks for the journey while you get your phone sorted.”

They pull off the road and Callum fixes and double checks his phone while Ben is in the shop. When he returns he has four or five bags of sweets. “What d’you get?” asks Callum.  
“I was after something big and hard to suck on,” replies Ben with a smirk, “but the hot guy on the till isn't available until ten tonight so I got some sweets instead.” He opens one of the packets and picks out a toffee. “Here, have a go on this.” He places it in Callum’s mouth, lightly brushing his lips with his finger. Callum wonders if the touch was accidental. He savours it anyway and wishes he could stop himself reacting like this but he just can't.  
“So are we going, or are you expecting a delivery from Edinburgh to this random filling court?” asks Ben, which snaps Callum out of his daydream.  
“Sorry, yeah,” he says, “let's get going.” Moments later they're on their way.

~~~~~

As they speed north, Callum keeps an eye on Ben. He pretends he’s checking the passenger mirror until Ben calls him out on it. “For someone who doesn’t fancy me,” says Ben, turning the radio down, “you spend a lot of time looking at me.”  
“I’m worried about you,” he replies, the concern clear in his voice, “something’s up. I mean you wouldn’t leave Lexi behind would you. Tell me to shut up if it’s none of my business, but …”  
“It is none of your business, so shut up,” replies Ben, “and while you’re at it, don’t use my daughter to blackmail me.”  
“I ain’t, I wouldn’t.” He is, and of course he would.  
There’s a moment’s silence before Ben starts talking again. “I guess since we’re stuck together for the next god knows how long, and Jay says you’re a good listener, I might as well get it off me chest.”  
Callum has a sudden image of Ben’s bare chest pressed against his own, their mouths exploring one another. He swallows hard before speaking. “Whenever you’re ready mate.”

Before Ben can speak a loud gurgle erupts from Callum’s stomach. “Can't listen on an empty stomach though can I” he says with a grin, “There's services coming up in a couple of miles. Let's get something to eat and we can talk it through and see what we can do about it.” It doesn't go unnoticed by Ben that Callum said “we” not “you.”  
“Sure your brother would approve of us teaming up?” he asks, immediately regretting it.  
“He can add it to approving of me being gay, can't he,” answers Callum, seemingly at ease with his situation.  
“Surprised I didn’t get a visit from Uncle Fester,” says Ben, “telling me to stay away until you’ve found someone more suitable to settle down with.”  
“Yeah, well I’ve got to get used to being gay first ain’t I. What have I got to be proud about, sitting at home all alone?”  
“Mate, you need to get out there, start living your life, the one you feel comfortable about.”  
“But before we do that, we need to sort you out, don’t we.”  
“Ooh sir,” says Ben in a camp voice, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
Callum just shakes his head and concentrates on the road.

The services are packed, so after they’ve used the facilities they order burgers and fries and wander back to the van. They’re out of the way of other vehicles, so no one will overhear them. After a little prompting, Ben outlines the latest episode in the disaster that is his relationship with his father. Callum nods along, asking questions when things aren’t clear, using all the listening skills he uses at work. “So what can I do except leave?” asks Ben once he’s covered all the details.  
Callum thinks for a moment. “You stay and build a life for yourself,” he says, looking over a Ben. “It ain’t gonna be easy, with your dad so close, but show him you don't need him and he'll respect you much more.”  
“Easy as that, eh?”  
“Not easy, no, but think about it Ben. You own the arches and you've got a share of the car lot. If you stopped all the dodgy stuff you're doing…”  
“I don't do any dodgy stuff.”  
Callum gives him a ‘just how gullible do you think I am’ look.  
“OK,” says Ben under his breath, “I stop all the dodgy stuff.”  
Callum nods before continuing, “Right, and then you could concentrate on building a successful business without looking over your shoulder all the time.”  
“Certainly different to me dad’s M.O.”  
“See, being your own man. And you won't be alone. You'll have Jay and Lola on your side. And of course me.”  
“You don’t wanna be mixed up with me,” says Ben, “I just screw everything up. You’ll be better off without me.”

It’s said so matter of factly that it almost breaks Callum's heart, but that quickly turns to annoyance. “Why does everyone think I’m so stupid I can’t be trusted to decide things for meself?” he asked.  
“You ain’t stupid,” says Ben after a few moments of silence, “but you are a bit naive. You try so hard to see the good in people sometimes you miss the fact that some of us don’t have any good in us.”  
“You do” replies Callum, waiting for Ben to make eye contact before continuing, “You’re an amazing dad to Lexi, and I’d still be trapped in the closet if you hadn’t helped me see what my life could be. It’s my turn to help you, and I’m gonna. You just have to let me.”  
“I’m scared I’ll hurt you,” says Ben so quietly it’s barely audible.  
“I’m a big boy,” says Callum, pausing as he sees Ben’s eyebrow raise, “that ain’t an invitation for a classic Ben Mitchell smutty remark. I can look after meself. I’d just rather look after you at the same time.”

Ben just stares at him, unsure what to say. He didn’t expect this much support. That feeling in the pit of his stomach, he hasn’t felt it since the early days with Paul. Callum is important to him; he’d thought it before, but now it’s certain. He needs to play it cool though, not come on too intense or he’ll scare him off, if he hasn’t already. “So am I dropping you off in Newcastle still?” asks Callum, trying not to give away how much he doesn’t want that to happen.  
“Given what happened this morning,” replies Ben, “if I leave you on your own you’ll end up in Cardiff, so I’d best tag along. You can always drop me off on the way back.” Callum decides not to push his luck; he’s got some time to work on Ben now.

~~~~~

“I wasn't expecting two of you,” says the elderly owner of the Airbnb place Jay booked, a hint of disapproval in his voice as he speaks, “I suppose one of you can sleep on the floor.”  
“It was a last minute thing,” replies Ben, before Callum can speak, “I just can’t cope without this one and the incredible sex we have.” He steps closer to Callum and wraps his arm around the taller man’s waist before readjusting to give his buttock a firm squeeze. Callum wants to blush, but all the blood in his body is being directed somewhere else, and any embarrassment is swamped by the warm feeling he gets hearing Ben describe them as boyfriends.  
“I hope you've got understanding neighbours,” adds Ben, in that tone that Callum knows means the owner’s about to get it both barrels, “‘cos I can get very noisy in bed with this hot stud.”  
“I … um … I'll leave you two to settle in,” says the owner, retreating at speed to the front door, clearly uncomfortable.

“Bigoted old fool,” says Ben as the door shuts. It doesn't go unnoticed by Callum that there's still a hand on his backside.  
“You could see he wasn't happy,” says Callum, “you didn't have to shove it down his throat like that.”  
“He didn't have to judge us like a prick either,” says Ben, “and as a rule I don't shove it down anyone's throat until the second date at the earliest.” He sees Callum's eyebrow raise slightly before adding “Except with you. You was a special case.”  
“Must be all that ‘incredible sex’ we're having,” says Callum with a broad grin, marking it as a particular victory that he has made Ben blush just this once. “Not that I can remember any of it except that one time in the park.”  
“I could refresh your memory” says Ben with a cute smile, “be a shame to waste that bed we've heard so much about.” He places a gentle kiss on Callum’s lips, standing on tip toes to reach and is surprised when Callum deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Ben’s mouth, then wrapping his arms around him and pulling them together. Pressed against him, Ben realises just how aroused Callum is.

It’s all a bit of a blur as they somehow end up in the bedroom, then naked in the shower, where Ben has the opportunity to touch parts of Callum’s body for the first time, and to re-acquaint himself with others. Cleaned and partially dried they move back to the bed.

Thirty minutes later, Ben slumps forward onto Callum’s chest, both of them covered in sweat. “Wow,” he says, trying to catch his breath, “how did you get so good, so fast?”  
“I had a very good teacher,” replies Callum, kissing the top of Ben’s head. His stomach rumbles as he finishes speaking.  
“Guess we should get some food,” murmurs Ben, “to keep your strength up.”  
“Am I gonna need to?” asks Callum, a wide smile fixed to his face.  
“I reckon we both will,” replies Ben.

~~~~~

”Guess we should get up” whispers Callum when the alarm goes off, “Got a long drive ahead of us.”  
Ben lifts his head from Callum’s chest, the grin on his face still in place. “We’ll need to find our clothes first,” he chuckles, “I can see your briefs, hooked on the door handle over there.” He points at the corner of the room.  
“I like playing underwear I spy with you” chuckles Callum, which makes Ben smile before he speaks again.  
“I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with c.”  
There's a sharp intake of breath from Callum. “That's your hand, not your eye,” he says, “and technically speaking you aren't looking at it.”  
“Easily fixed,” says Ben, disappearing under the duvet.  
Callum lets out a long groan moments later. “That ain't your eye either.”

To nobody’s surprise, they get out of the house late. Jay was very clear that the undertakers in Edinburgh are very strict on times for pickups, so in order to get there on time they skip breakfast. The pickup itself goes okay, though the Scottish guys mickey taking of Ben’s accent very nearly causes an international incident only just averted by Callum bundling his companion into the van before he can let rip with a snide comment. As they pull onto the road Callum misses Ben sticking his hand out of the window and giving the workers the finger.

Pulling into the first fast food place they find, Callum gets out and goes to get breakfast. Ben is asleep in the passenger seat and he doesn’t want to wake him. A few minutes later he opens the van door, their breakfasts leant against his chest, before getting in and handing a burger, fries, and milkshake to Ben, who appears to have just woken up.  
Ben stares at the cup, then back at Callum. “I didn't want a big one,” he says, clearly confused.  
“Not what you was saying last night,” says Callum, a cheeky grin on his face.  
“Oi,” replies Ben, his face hardening, “I'm the one who does the smutty innuendo.” The smile on his face when he finishes puts Callum at ease again.  
“I got yours on a separate receipt,” says Callum, “'cos Jay won't let me put two breakfasts through on expenses.”  
“So I have to buy me own breakfast do I?” asks Ben with a smirk, “I don't get it free, for services rendered?”  
“Way I remember it,” replies Callum, “I was the one doing all the rendering. You was more on the receiving end.”  
“But doing it so beautifully,” says Ben laying the back of his hand across his forehead like some 1930s starlet.

They’ve been driving for a couple of hours as they approach Newcastle. Callum is fairly certain he has nothing to worry about until Ben says out of the blue, “Ah Newcastle, me old stomping ground.”  
“You ain’t after me leaving you here are you?” asks Callum, trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
“Well, I was dead set on it,” says Ben, “but then last night something big came up, which made me realise I might be better off back in Walford.” His smirk leaves little doubt what he’s referring to.  
“I reckon you would” says Callum earnestly, having clearly missed the innuendo.  
“Not that you’d be getting anything out of me being around,” says Ben squeezing Callum’s leg.  
“Seemed like we both got something out of it last night,” replies Callum with a broad grin. Ben keeps his hand on Callum’s leg for quite a few miles as they drive past Newcastle, as if to confirm that he isn’t going anywhere. They both seem happier as the city disappears behind them.

Pulling back onto the motorway after a quick lunch, Callum notices the remains of the bags of sweets Ben bought the day before. “Here,“ he says, lifting one of the bags up, “D'you want one?”  
“I was thinking of sucking on something else” replies Ben with a filthy chuckle, “Think we'd both enjoy that more.”  
“I'm driving,” protests Callum, “and in case you've forgotten, there's a body in the back.”  
“Quite partial to something stiff up close behind me,“ sniggers Ben, “though I’d settle for a stiff one in me hand, especially if it belonged to a particularly sexy undertaker.”  
“I’ll let Jay know,” says Callum, with a grin.  
“I ain’t going there again,” replies Ben seriously, taking a sweet and sticking it in his mouth. It takes all his powers of concentration for Callum not to crash the van. He wants more details, but from the way Ben sad it he doesn’t think he’d get many answers. He decides to let it lie until he’s back in the office and can talk to Jay directly.

As the first road signs for Walford appear Callum can see Ben start to tense up, the walls he’s built to protect himself falling back into place. But Callum thinks he knows how to break through them now; perhaps they need to go on road trips more often.  


**Author's Note:**

> This started out as quite a short story, but the more I worked on it the longer it got. (Am I the only one who can hear Ben sniggering at that?)


End file.
